When It's Over
by Pink-Green-White-4ever
Summary: SPOILER ALERT FOR ENDINGS PART 2 OF SPD! Four of the B Squad members have a couple of heart to heart talks about certain changes within the group. Sorry for the earlier summary, I posted this really late at night and was half asleep when I posted it.
1. Chapter 1: BlueGreen and Yellow?

**When It's Over  
Chapter 1:** Blue-Green and Yellow?  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** November 14, 2005

**Summary:** The four remaining B Squad members have a couple of heart to heart talks about losing their leader and the shifting roles within the group.  
**Genre:** General/Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Ships:** S/S, B/Z

**AN:** **SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED ENDINGS PART 2 OF SPD! This story contains some information from Endings Part 2.**

**AN2:** Ok, I cried. I disliked this season when it began, but now that's its over, and after everything I've gone through with it, I cried. My thanks to the cast and crew for making this one of the best seasons ever! (at least in my opinion) **ROCK ON SPD**!

--

Bridge smiled as he walked down from the street where he'd parked his bike to the beach where a lone figure stood staring at the waves. Tugging on his blue and gray colored jacket…Bridge shook his head at that one. Who'd have ever thought he'd be Blue after everything they'd gone through this last year? It actually didn't feel right, to be wearing blue, knowing how much the red had meant to Jack and how Sky had taken blue and made it his. And to see the four of them standing in the command center, missing the green and missing Jack, it was like they were off balanced.

However, Bridge knew Cruger had reasons for everything. He just wondered if Z was going to be ok with all the changes she'd undergone recently.

And that thought is what brought him back to staring at the figure staring at the waves. Z's back was turned to him, the gray and yellow of her uniform contrasting like the weather and her mood, which was sunny and depressed.

"Hey," he whispered when he was close enough. He looked at her and saw that her eyes were closed and she had tear tracks on her face. "You ok? You disappeared right after breakfast and it's almost time for dinner."

"I'm fine."

Both eyebrows shot up at that. She didn't look fine, she looked upset. She didn't sound fine, she sounded like she'd been crying. And her aura wasn't fine, it was hurting. "Liar."

Z's jaw dropped as she turned and stared at Bridge, who was looking at her and daring her to deny the truth. "Did you just call me a liar, Cadet Carson?"

Bridge nodded. "Yes, Cadet Delgado, I did. What did you expect when you tried to lie to a psychic?"

The Yellow Ranger shook her head and went back to looking at the ocean. She knew Bridge wasn't about to let her be, so she decided she'd better start somewhere. "I don't like seeing Sky in red and you in blue, happy?"

"No. I'm not really keen about the idea myself, just yet. But with Jack gone now, we had to do something, and Sky's the most experienced to lead us."

Z nodded. "I know, but that's not why I'm upset about the color changes."

"I know, it feels wrong for Sky and I to be wearing different colors, doesn't it?"

"Exactly. I don't mind letting Sky lead, that's all well and fine because I know he's capable of it, it's the fact that…"

Bridge shushed her by playing a gloved fingertip on her lips. He understood where she was coming from. "I know, but we'll get use to the change."

Z rolled her eyes and sighed. "I miss him."

The new Blue Ranger nodded. "So do I; I was just getting use to him leading us, and now, it's like we're sorta back to where we were before you two joined us."

"This last year has been one big ball of change, some for the better and some not. I was just getting use to the way our team was, and now, I feel empty. Part of me is missing, and I don't know how to get it back!"

Bridge couldn't stand to see and feel her break down the way she was, so he took her in his arms and held her as she cried softly. When her arms wrapped around his waist tightly, Bridge could feel himself reeling, not only from her emotions, but from his own.

He and Z had had a special friendship ever since the witty Yellow Ranger had joined the B Squad, but little by little, he'd noticed that he was feeling things that he shouldn't for a friend…and now he knew why. He was in love with her.

"He's always going to be a part of you, but he needs to spread his wings, Z," Bridge murmured in her ear. "And so do we; change isn't always bad."

Z chose that moment to look up into his eyes, and the sudden click she felt in her heart eased the pain she was feeling. She knew their friendship was more special then hers with Jack, Sky or Syd, and that's because while she loved them all equally as teammates and family, she loved Bridge in a decidedly different way. He was the first boy, correction man, she'd ever loved before, and she just now realized that.

"Bridge…"

"Hmm?" he hummed softly, looking into her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered, a smile lighting her face even as her tears continued to fall. She had just put her heart on the line, yet again, and was hoping beyond hope that he loved her back.

The new Blue Ranger was startled by the intensity of her feelings, as well as just what she meant by she loved him. Smiling, Bridge brought his hands up to cup her cheeks. "I love you, Elizabeth."

Leaning together, the gently shared a kiss before pulling back. Z tucked her head into the crook of Bridge's shoulder and the two turned to watch the sunset.


	2. Chapter 2: RedBlue and Pink?

**When It's Over  
Chapter 2:** Red-Blue and Pink?  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** November 15 2005

**Summary:** The four remaining B Squad members have a couple of heart to heart talks about losing their leader and the shifting roles within the group.  
**Genre:** General/Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Ships:** S/S, B/Z

**AN:** SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED ENDINGS PART 2 OF SPD! This story contains some information from Endings Part 2.

**AN2:** Ok, I cried. I disliked this season when it began, but now that's its over, and after everything I've gone through with it, I cried. My thanks to the cast and crew for making this one of the best seasons ever! (at least in my opinion) ROCK ON SPD!

**AN3:** If I decide to do anymore to this story, it'll be after we have the Mystic Force/SPD cross over, IF we get one.

--

Sydney frowned. He was in the one place she least expected him to be after dinner – Jack's old room. Sighing, Syd leaned against the doorframe and watched him carefully. He was sitting cross legged in the middle of the full sized bed, his eyes closed. He had his jacket folded and in his lap, and his fists were clenching it tightly.

In all the time she'd known Sky Tate, she'd never seen him act like he was now. "Do you need something, Sydney?"

"No, not really," she started, turning to leave, knowing she obviously wasn't wanted.

"Syd, don't go," he called out, his voice trembling slightly.

At the sound of his voice, Sydney stopped and turned around. He was looking at her so intensely, and his eyes were filled with so many conflicting emotions. Sydney nodded and moved into the room a bit more. It seemed so empty a space now, without all of Jack's things and the larger than life former Red Ranger.

What was even stranger was seeing Sky wearing the red uniform, and earlier, having seen Bridge once again wearing his new Blue one? Sydney wasn't quite sure how she felt about the new changes to the team. On one hand, she was happy for Jack for striking out on his own path, and she was happy Bridge and Sky had gotten promotions, not to mention she was extremely happy for Sky that his dream had come true. However, something felt…off…as far as the team went. What was it that Bridge had told her the other night when he and Z had come back from the beach? That's right, Syd thought as she stared at Sky. Bridge said it felt off balanced. And he was right; it felt weird after watching her three best male friends wear certain colors to see them not wearing those colors any longer. Not to mention the shift in responsibilities and rank.

"What are you thinking about?" Sky asked suddenly, causing Sydney to snap from her thoughts.

"That Bridge was right when he said we were off balanced."

Sky's brow furrowed. He hadn't understood what Bridge and Z had meant by that the other night, and it was even more puzzling to hear Sydney agree with them on it. "What does that mean?"

The Pink Ranger bit her lip and looked down at her shoes, thinking of how to word what she wanted to say. Figuring honesty was the best path here, she looked back up at him and told him what was on her mind. "It's strange, not having Jack around, and seeing you and Bridge in Red and Blue instead of Blue and Green. I'm sorry, but something just, doesn't feel right."

Sky's mouth dropped open in disbelief. "You think Jack makes a better Red Ranger than me?"

Sydney didn't know how to respond to that, but she took a stab at it instead. "Not exactly."

The new Red Ranger looked outraged that his best friend would say such a thing. "Gee, Sydney, thanks for the support. Now get out."

Pursing her lips together, Syd shook her head and moved toward him, until she was climbing on the bed with him, sitting on her knees facing him. Slowly, she reached out to touch his face and gasped softly when he jerked away from her, hurt evident in his eyes.

"Don't push me away," she whispered softly, her voice filled with pain, fear, hope, longing, and a host of other emotions. "You've been pushing me away for forever it seems."

"Get out, Syd, before I say and do something I might regret later."

"No." Scooting forward, Syd reached out and grasped his chin, holding his head steady while she mustered up the courage to tell him what was in her heart. "I'm so happy for you, because your dream came true; you're Red Ranger, just like your dad, and just like you've always wanted to be, but I'm scared, Sky."

The vulnerability in her voice shook Sky to the core. He'd never heard Sydney sound like that before. "Sydney,"

"Shh," she interrupted, shushing him with a finger to his lips. "Being leader is a dangerous job, that much Jack would attest to if he was here. I don't doubt your ability to lead us, Sky, I've never doubted that. But you seemed to open up so much when you were Blue Ranger, and now that you've been made Red, I've got to wonder if everything's gonna change on me. Jack's gone, and I don't think he's ever gonna come back. That hurts, because it feels like I'm losing my family one piece at a time. Bridge is slowly helping Z adjust to that, but she's feeling it too, on so many levels. And Bridge, I've always seen him as green; it's his favorite color and his original Ranger color, but this is shock to him too."

Sky had to stop and acknowledge what she had just told him. He felt like that too, but now that Gruumm had been defeated, it was time for good changes to happen. "Syd."

"I don't want to lose the Sky Tate I've gotten to know this last year; I don't think I could handle losing the man that I love, not after I've just found him."

There were tears in her eyes, something that broke Sky's heart right in two, even as her words unlocked a part of him that had been long buried under the perfect soldier. "Oh Sydney." Reaching out carefully, Sky wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, tucking her into his lap as they rocked back and forth together, Syd's head tucked under his chin.

The two of them sat there for the longest time, just enjoying the comfort the other's presence brought. "I miss his smile."

Sky grinned at that. He missed Jack too, in an odd sorta way. "I miss his cocky attitude."

"I miss having my big brother constantly looking over my shoulder." Now that made Sky laugh.

"I miss teasing the hell out of him."

Syd nodded. "We should invite him to come back every weekend and hang with us. It won't be the same without him here."

Sky sighed. "No, it won't, but different isn't always bad."

The Pink Ranger snuggled closer to her Red Ranger before telling herself that she'd laid her heart on the line and he obviously had ignored it. "I gotta go, I need to check on a few things before I go on night duty."

When Syd tried to get up, she found she couldn't, or more accurately, Sky wouldn't let her up. "Sky, did you hear me? I have to get up, I have duty."

"No you don't, I know for a fact you don't because Cruger gave us all morning shifts for the next couple of weeks."

Busted. "Sky, really, I have things to do, I should go. I didn't mean to intrude on your quiet time anyway."

"Sit still, you're making this a lot harder than it needs to be."

Sydney glared at him, even as he held her to his chest. Yawning, Sky leaned back on the bed, Syd carefully tucked close to his side, his arms wrapped around her. "Go to sleep."

"I don't want to sleep with you."

Sky chuckled, and moved her chin up so he could look down into those cornflower blue eyes of her. "Liar."

"Let me go, please," she all but cried. Rejection was a pill best swallowed alone.

"Sydney, listen to me," he whispered softly into her hair, his lips meeting her forehead.

"What?"

"I love you, Sydney Drew," he breathed, seconds before swooping down to kiss her lips. "Everything else may change around you, but that won't."

Syd looked up at him, her eyes full of tears as she brought her hand to his cheek. As long as she had his love, Sydney knew, there wasn't anything she couldn't get through.


End file.
